Populares vs otros Populares y Yo
by kamilabpp
Summary: Junta al señor "Soy el mas popular" Finn Hudson. Al señor "Bad Boy busca problemas" Blaine Anderson. Al señor "tengo el ego mas grande" Sebastian Smythe. Y a mí, bueno yo... Solo soy yo Kurt Hummel. Y ¿Qué se obtiene? Caos total. Klaine v/s Kurtbastian
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Pov Finn  
>Bueno hola mi nombre es Finn Hudson, soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de mi escuela Williams Mckinley High School. Yo, junto con el resto de mi equipo, claro, somos los mas populares de la escuela. Lo sé porque cada vez que camino por los pasillos todos me observan con admiración, deseo o celos. No me alargaré mucho así que resumiré el resto; En Mckinley son muchos los clubes y cada uno tiene un espacio en la pirámide , ejemplo; mas abajo está el club de ajedrez, luego el club de cómics, luego el club de coro, y así hasta llegar a la cima donde nos encontramos mi equipo y yo, los mas populares.<br>888  
>Pov Blaine<br>Blaine Anderson, ese soy yo, formo parte del equipo de boxeo de Willian Mckinley High School, también soy algo así como el jefe del equipo, quienes por cierto somos los mas populares de la escuela, estamos en la cima de la pirámide, somos mejores que el equipo de fútbol americano y que el equipo de Lacrosse. No soy un bravucón, pero si hablamos de mi reputación, no soy que se diga un santo, ya que me conocen como el chico malo el "bad boy". Tengo dos grandes enemigos, que son un dolor de cabeza, Finn Hudson y Sebastian Smythe. Una cosa más, Hudson tiene un hermanito pequeño, y es un encanto, también es mío, solo que aun no lo sabe.  
>888<br>Pov Sebastian  
>Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe pero mi nombre es algo que todos deberían saber, porque soy el chico mas popular de mi escuela William Mckinley High School. Soy el sexy, e irresistible capitán del equipo de Lacrosse. Todos se mueren por tenerme, y no me extraña con este cuerpazo. Soy un Dios, un Dios que logra hacer que Anderson y Hudson muerdan el polvo, porque soy yo el que está en la cima de la pirámide. Soy inteligente y muy guapo. Viví en Francia gran parte de mi vida, así que mi mamá y yo estamos aquí ahora, en Lima, Ohio,con mi padre desde hace cinco meses, mi padre es el director Lance Matthews, no comparto su apellido, pero esa es otra historia, por suerte nadie sabe que es mi padre, mejor así. En cuanto a mi relación sentimental soy el chico de una noche, solo una. Aunque con un jovencito es diferente, el es adorable, solo un detalle, es el hermanito de mi peor enemigo Finn Hudson, así que es algo imposible.<br>888  
>Pov Kurt<br>Yo soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel, soy mas conocido por ser "el hermanito pequeño de Hudson" lo cual aveces llega a ser molesto, porque sí, soy el hermano-bueno, mas bien hermanastro- de Finn Hudson uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela William Mckinley High School, no es mi hermano de sangre, pero me cuida como si lo fuese. Su mamá conoció a mi papá hace ocho años, se enamoraron y se casaron, yo tenía cinco cuando mi mamá murió y ocho cuando mi padre se volvió a casar, con la madre de Finn, Carole. Ella es como una madre para mí, la quiero mucho, como a Finn, quien siempre me esta cuidando porque yo soy mas pequeño, por dos años. Me gusta que se preocupe por mi, pero aveces llega a ser un poco exagerado y sobre protector. Estoy en el equipo de porristas, y me encanta por mucho que la entrenadora Sue nos grite y nos haga sudar, también estoy en el club de coro con Mr. Shue, y mis otros amigos. Amo cantar, pero mi sueño número uno es ser escritor.


	2. Chapter 1 Equipos

Capítulo 1

Pov Kurt

Yo soy de esos chicos que opinan que uno puede ser como decida ser. Supongo que es así porque mi padre me dejo, desde niño, expresarme con la mayor libertad posible, como los pájaros, los alimentan hasta que aprenden a volar y conseguir su propia comida-por muy cursi que suene-, claro que no soy totalmente independiente, aun vivo bajo su techo, acatando sus reglas. No me gusta ser un chico problemático, como la mayoría de los chicos de mi escuela, yo soy tranquilo, tímido y callado, lo cual es bueno y malo, mas malo que bueno, ya que me cuesta relacionarme un poco con las personas.

Mis pensamientos estaban en las nubes , mientras observaba el paisaje a través del cristal del auto, con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio, mi hermano conducía el auto sentado a mi lado. Las clases iniciaron hace unos cinco meses, por lo que aun estábamos a meses de las vacaciones de verano, ojala pronto terminara el año.

Cuando observé las instalaciones de la escuela, quise quitar el cinturón, y también el seguro a la puerta, abrirla, saltar, rodar por la calle y devolverme a mi casa a perder el resto del día viendo alguna serie o leyendo un libro. Pero lo más probable era que si hacia eso terminaría con una pierna rota por el salto, y un ojo morado, la vida no era como una película, lamentablemente.

A veces solo creo que la escuela quiere jodernos, porque ¿A qué adolecente de quince años, como yo, le gusta acostarse temprano y levantarse temprano?, prefiero ochenta veces acosarme tarde y levantarme aun más tarde.

-¿Cuanto falta para que jueguen contra los jaguares?- pregunté a Finn despegando mi mejilla del cristal

Querrás decir "¿Cuanto falta para que aplasten a los jaguares?"- me corrigió Finn- y el partido es en una semana, luego jugaremos contra los tiburones y así seguiremos de partido en partido hasta ganar el trofeo de primer lugar

-¿Porqué todos tiene nombres de animales?- inquirí dudoso- ¿Acaso habrá algunos que se llamen las gallinas?- Finn soltó una sonora carcajada

-Eso es ridículo-comentó aun riendo

-¿Qué me dices de "las vacas"? ¿No? Ellas nos san leche, mantequilla, yogurt, pero nadie las aprecia, porque si lo hicieran habría algún equipo que se llamara "Las Vacas", deben sentirse terriblemente ofendidas- noté que ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, pero aun así quise seguir hablando, como si so retrasara el entrar a clases- ¿Y las ovejas?-pregunté tomando mi bolso, ellas nos dan lana, es a falta de respeto de parte de los humanos no ser capaces de tener un quipo con su nombre

Finn terminó de estacionar el auto y no tardaron todas las chicas y el equipo de futbol en caminar hacia nosotros, o más bien, hacia él, ya no es de extrañar, el es popular, y yo soy solo "el hermanito de Hudson", todos me dicen así, e incluso los profesores, como si yo no tuviera nombre o apellido.

Observé el estacionamiento, donde habían otros dos grupos de personas amontonadas. En uno estaban los del equipo de Boxeo, con su líder Blaine Anderson, quien lucía una chaqueta de cuero, una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros ajustados, y botas negras gruesas con cordones, estaba sentado en su motocicleta, sexy y peligroso.

En otro grupo se encontraban los del quipo de Lacrosse con su capitán, Sebastian Smythe, quien tenía el ego mas inflado que un globo de helio, a veces desearía tener una guja y reventarlo. Era un chico muy hermoso, pero demasiado arrogante, lleva cinco meses en la escuela y ya la tiene en la palma de su mano, aunque Blaine y Finn no se quedaban atrás, ellos también tenían a la escuela en su dominio, cada uno en un bando diferente. No entendía a qué se debía tanta competencia, pero mejor no preguntarles.

Claro, el tercer grupo era donde esta mi hermano mayor, capitán del equipo de futbol americano, el no es egocéntrico, es un chico sencillo, pero no le gusta que lo dejen atras, es muy competitivo. Jamás podrían convivir estos tres grupos de populares sin asesinarse con la mirada- como ahora lo están haciendo. Simplemente la escuela es demasiado pequeña, y aun mas con el señor "Soy el más popular" Finn Hudson, el señor "Bad Boy busca problemas" Blaine Anderson, el señor "tengo el ego mas grande" Sebastian Smythe. Con estos tres jamás habría calma.

Bajé del auto y mi hermano hiso lo mismo, a diferencia de que cuando el abrió las chicas se le abalanzaron como perras en celo, quizá lo eran, y sus amigos se l acercaron gritando sobre una fiesta que habría. Yo me limité a tomar mi boso y huir del gentío, para caminar hacia la escuela.

-¡Hey Kurt!- escuché atrás mío y volité- ¡buen día!- me saludo demasiado energizado, tan típico de él, lo que algunas veces me hacia preguntarme si se tomaba diez latas de Red Bull antes de venir, puede que sí, digo, nadie tiene tanta energía un Lunes en la mañana.

-Hola Chandler- le saludé sin mucho entusiasmo

-¡Oh, vamos!-exclamó- quita esa cara de cansancio, nos toca matemáticas-gritó feliz

Lo fulminé con la irada, es que mi amigo es especial, tanto que ama matemáticas, su estilo e algo variado, es como un nerd hipster, usa gafas cuadradas muy grandes, y viste con ropa de superhéroes, si no lo conociera tan bien dría que es un superhéroe disfrazado de humano, como superman.

Entré en el salón de matemáticas avanzadas, avanzadas porque aunque yo no fuera un "nerd" me iba bien en matemáticas. Solo los de mejor promedio estarían en un salón de clases un año avanzado- yo y Chandler, quien se sentó en un puesto bastante alejado del mío, y yo maldije al profesor por obligarlo a cambiarse, pero una diminuta parte de eso era mi culpa, y es porque cuando me siento con él no paramos de hablar, de libros películas o otras cosas. Cómo ahora no tenia que hacer o con quien hablar, me dejé caer en mi silla esperando a que tocaran el timbre y llegara el profesor. Saqué un cuaderno de mi mochila y comencé a hacer mi tarea, que por cierto el profesor nos mandó el viernes, no la hice, ¿Por qué? me dio flojera.

-¿Haciendo la tarea a última hora?- preguntó Santana, sentándose a mi lado, y debo admitir que como compañera de puesto, ella era genial, me hacía no querer matarme con la aburrida clase haciéndome reír, además de parecer cruel -y serlo también- sé que es una gran persona

-¿Qué?-inquirí con burla- dime que tú la hiciste

-Por favor, no la haría aun que estuviera loca

-Bien-digo riendo y continué con mi tarea hasta que tocaron el timbre

El salón comenzó a llenarse hasta que llegó el profesor, por suerte ya había terminado, así que no me importaría si la pidiera

-Buenos días- dijo el señor Clark, y todos los saludamos casi al unísono- Espero que todos hayan realizado su tarea, porque llamare a unos cuantos al azar a resolver los ejercicios al frente, y se les evaluará

Santana no pareció lucir afectada por ello, a pesar de no haber realizado su tarea, bueno no es que importe ya que ella es tan inteligente que realizaría cualquiera sin la menor dificultad, sacaba buenas calificaciones en todas la materias, especial matemáticas.

La puerta se abrió y todos levantaron la mirada. Sebastian Smythe iba entrando, con aire de superioridad, mostrando lo poco que le llegaba la mirada asesina del profesor. No entiendo cómo es que con esa actitud aun no a sido expulsado. Caminó hacia su puesto casi al final del aula, y al pasar por mi lado chocó con mi cuaderno, y este cayó al piso.

-Lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, no esperé que con la actitud que tenía con el resto le importara el cuaderno del hermano pequeño de su enemigo. Se agachó, lo recogió, y me lo entrego.

Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza, sonrojándome por esa repentina e innecesaria cercanía, lo peor era que él parecía estar disfrutándolo. Mierda, era tan hermoso.

Se levantó y se fue a su puesto, mientras yo me esforzaba por no ponerle atención a él y entender de lo que hablaba el profesor, pero en todo momento no paré de tener una sensación de que me observaban desde atrás, pero no voltee.

**N/A: Sé que para ser el primer capítulo me demoré un poco en subirlo, pero lo que pasa es que mi notebook está mala :c, escribí el capitulo con mi celular, y mis pulgares me duelen**


	3. Chapter 2 Mensajes y Canchas

Capítulo 2 Mensajes y Canchas

Por fin, por fin terminaron las clases, al menos por el día. Sentí mi celular vibrar dentro de mi bolsillo y lo saqué, tenía una ligera sospecha de saber quién era, pero tampoco tenía idea de quien, di abrir.

_"Hola bebé, luces bien con pantalones ajustados ;)"_

De: Le Vert

Me sonrojé al leer el mensaje, no estoy acostumbrado a que me hagan ese tipo de comentarios. Esos mensajes comenzaron a llegarme alrededor de cinco meses atrás, y de todas las cosas que hemos hablado, que han sido varias, ninguna me ha dado una pista de quien es, solo una, cuando yo se lo pedí, casi suplicándole. Me dijo que le enviara una foto en ropa interior, por lo que obviamente me negué, y de todas formas me dio una pista, dos palabras, en otro idioma, me envió "_Le Vert_", es en francés "el verde", intento averiguar qué quiere decir esa pista, pero no sé con qué encajaría.

_"¿Cuando planeas decirme quien eres? :c"_

De: Kurt

Escribí, porque de verdad quería saber quién era, y no tardé en recibir un mensaje de respuesta

_"Algún día"_

De: Le Vert

_"Vamos :c, acaso ¿tienes miedo de que descubra que eres feo?"_

De: Kurt

Quizá si le presionaba un poco me daba una pista más completa

_"Créeme pequeño, no soy feo, caerías a mis pies si me conocieras"_

De: Le Vert

_"Bueno creo que ahora sé que eres arrogante"_

De: Kurt

_"Si es una gran cualidad mía"_

De: Le Vert

_"¿Me darías otra pista?"_

De: Kurt

"_Con una condición"_

De: Le Vert

"_Depende de la condición"_

De: Kurt

"_La verdad es que enserio, enserio deseo tener una foto tuya, en ropa interior, de preferencia que sea pequeña"_

De: Le Vert

_"Ja, estas soñando"_

De: Kurt

Contesté con las mejillas ardiendo, porque no había forma de que sucediera.

_"Te ves adorable sonrojado"_

De: Le Vert

_"¿Me estas observando ahora?"_

De: Kurt

"_Sí" ;)"_

De: Le Vert

Miré a mi alrededor en todas las direcciones a algún chico que estuviera escribiendo mensajes en su celular, pero aparte de haber como quince o más chicos haciéndolo, no eran muy guapos, y él me dijo que caería a sus pies-lo cual no pasaría- de todas formas no creía que ninguno fuese él, guardé mi teléfono y seguí caminando.

888

Pov Sebastian

Observé desde la terraza como el hermano pequeño de Hudson se alejaba, guardé mi móvil y continué mirándolo desde arriba, el no es el tipo de chico con el que quiero pasar una noche, la verdad, es el tipo de chico que te hace querer poner una rodilla en el suelo, abrir una cajita, mostrarle un anillo y pedirle matrimonio, solo para retenerlo a mi lado. Eso sí, yo no estoy hecho para relaciones, o quizá con él... No, no, estoy mejor así, y el también

-Sebastian- me llamó Hunter, el co- capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, y un gran amigo

-¿Qué?- respondí, mirándolo con fastidio, que sea mi amigo no significa que sea buena persona con el

-Hay un problema, los del equipo de Fútbol y los de Boxeo vuelven a usar nuestras canchas para entrenar

Hice una mueca que mostraba mi irritación y camine hacia las canchas indicándole a Hunter que me siguiera, esto marcaba el inicio de una nueva pelea.

888

Pov Finn

No tengo idea de cuantas veces a sucedido esta mierda, y estoy más que harto de que equipo de Lacrosse y el de Boxeo interfieran con nuestros entrenamientos, el partido seria luego, y ellos aquí en nuestra cancha, ocasionando una disputa que no pasaba a mayores, por el poco auto control que me quedaba.

No es de extrañar, la verdad estamos como siempre; el equipo de Futbol, el de Lacrosse y el de Boxeo, discutiendo por el dominio de las canchas, pero todos sabemos que estas "canchas" eran solo una excusa, una razón más para pelear, y de alguna forma desahogar la ira que nos teníamos los unos a los otros.

-Llegamos primero y el partido será dentro de pocos días- dije molesto, y lo suficientemente alto para que Anderson y Smythe me escucharan sobre todas las voces alteradas gritándose

-Mira, Hudson- ordenó Anderson, y yo reprimí las ganas de gritarle que no se atreviera a darme ordenes, cada vez estaba más fuera de mis casillas- este lugar no es tuyo, es propiedad de la escuela, tengo todo el derecho de ir con mi equipo donde quiera

-Por muy cierto que sea eso- discutió Smythe con aire de superioridad- nosotros pedimos este lugar a la entrenadora Sue, quien está a cargo de las canchas, por lo que nuestro equipo entrenará hoy

-nosotros también se la pedimos-dije apuntando a mi equipo- y ella accedió

-Si, asique lárguense-habló Puckerman, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria

-Olvídalo, Puckerman-exclamó Smythe-por que al igual que ustedes, nosotros tendremos un partido muy importante

-Entrenen en otro lado-demandó Anderson

¡Dios!, grité internamente, porque definitivamente me tienen harto, los únicos con el derecho de entrenar en estas canchas somos nosotros, los del equipo de futbol, no los de Lacrosse, ni los de Boxeo

-Por favor, ustedes tienen un gimnasio- dijo Smythe a Anderson como escupiendo las palabras- asique lárguense

Anderson no contestó, solo lo miraba como si quisiera ahorcarlo ahí mismo, y Smythe no se quedaba atrás. Yo solo quería agarrar a ambos equipos a puñetazos y echarlos

Di un paso adelante con la intención de advertirles, o amenazarlos, pero fui interrumpido

-¡Finn!- escuché y volteé a mi derecha, era Kurt, corriendo hacia mí con muchos libros en las manos, y su bolso colgando de su hombro derecho

-Awwww, miren quien viene-dijo Hunter Clarington con burla- es el hermanito de Hudson

Creí que alucinaba cuando escuché a Smythe decirle a Clarington al oído "no te atrevas a tocarlo". Pero quizá solo lo dijo porque me tiene miedo y sabría las consecuencias si le hacían algo a Kurt , sip, eso era lo más razonable, porque todos saben las consecuencias si le llegan a a hacer daño a mi hermanito, e incluso ese tal Chandler que es un nerd que no mata una mosca. Además Kurt no tiene que pagar las consecuencias porque yo y los otros bandos estuviéramos en guerra.

Pov Narradora

Antes de que Kurt llegara al frente de su hermano tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, tirando todos los libros que llevaba, y haciendo que algunos rieran por su torpeza. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para recuperar su dignidad, porque tropezar con tus propios pies y caer al piso, frente a los bandos de chicos más populares era vergonzoso, y mucho.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurt? -le preguntó Finn inseguro de que Kurt estuviera ahí

Esa inseguridad se debía a que, si alguien quería herir a Finn podría hacerlo hiriendo a Kurt, por ello no era bueno que Kurt estuviera en medio de él y sus rivales. Porque su hermanito era un punto debil, siendo tan inocente y tierno.

-Yo... necesito las llaves de la casa, olvidé pedírtelas en la mañana-dijo recogiendo sus libros esparcidos por el piso con las mejillas coloradas

-Creí que me esperarías hasta que acabara la practica

-No, hoy me iré con Chandler

-Oh, claro, está bien-buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un llavero con un signo de la escuela, tres llaves de colores en el, y se lo entregó-ten, adiós, y cuídate- le advirtió

-Adiós

Kurt se fue corriendo bajo la mirada de los tres rivales mas grandes de la escuela.

-¡Chicos!-gritó Finn a su equipo- sigamos entrenando-ignoró el hecho de que aun no acabó la pelea con los otros y partió a entrenar

Sebastian bajó la mirada hacia un cuaderno que estaba tirado en el suelo, con el nombre en la portada de "Kurt Hummel". Sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que Anderson miraba lo mismo. Pero antes de que Blaine lo recogiera, Sebastian le ganó, y lo estrechó con un brazo contra su pecho, como si Blaine fuera veneno para el.

-Dame el cuaderno Smythe-ordenó

-Olvídalo, Anderson-contestó mordaz- yo lo vi primero

Y algo le decía que no se refería solo al cuaderno, si no a quien pertenecía. Se volteo y se alejó junto con su equipo

-Sebastian-le llamó Hunter- ¿Qué hay del entrenamiento?

-Buscaremos otro lugar para practicar-contestó restándole importancia, tenía otras cosas en mente. Como al dueño del cuaderno.


	4. Chapter 3 Tutorías

Capítulo 3 Tutorías

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, esto no está pasando. Yo, Kurt Hummel, acabo de sacar un nueve en francés, eso arruinará mi promedio perfecto de máximas calificaciones. Mi ensayo fue muy convincente, no entiendo porque me descontaron.

Esperé hasta que tocaran el timbre y todos se fueran, para ir a hablar con el señor Froissart

-Señor Froissart- lo llamé, para que dejara de corregir esos malditos exámenes, si malditos, mi promedio es más importante, a pesar de eso no soy un Nerd, solo soy aplicado.

- ¿Si, Hummel?- inquirió levantando la vista a la vez que dejaba el lápiz a un lado de forma irritantemente elegante

-Bueno...-no sabía por dónde comenzar, pero apuesto lo que sea a que él sabía lo que quería decirle, era obvio, solo que como a todos los profesores, le gusta ver sufrir a los alumnos, el no es la excepción, así que iré directo al grano- quiero saber ¿porqué no obtuve la máxima calificación? Estoy seguro de que mi ensayo fue excelente, usted mismo lo admitió al entregármelo

- Y no mentía, fue excelente en comparación con los otros, ninguno tuvo una calificación tan buena como esa, pero sin duda hay pequeños errores de redacción y ortografía

- Si, pero son solo pequeños errores, puedo hacer algo para subir la calificación...

- Señor Hummel si quiere subir esa calificación debe sacar un diez en el próximo examen, y para ello puede pedirle a alguien que le enseñe, algún profesor particular o un alumno

-¡No!- gritó Kurt alarmado- odio los profesores particulares

-Entonces eso nos deja con la segunda opción- dijo Froissart acariciando su mostacho con el índice y el pulgar- un alumno puede ayudarle a perfeccionar

-Pero...

- Señor Hummel si quiere mejorar ese es el único consejo que le puedo dar, le repito que si en el próximo examen obtiene la máxima calificación su promedio será perfecto. Si le interesa lo veré en el salón multiuso, a las cuatro un cuarto

Cuando en señor Froissart salió del salón emití un sonoro gruñido de frustración, porque Dios sabrá que alumnos me pondrían como tutor, no lo necesitaba, bueno si, pero no porque mis calificaciones fueran bajas, todo lo contrario, quería las mejores y sabia que si me esforzaba lo lograría.

* * *

><p>-Te ves molesto-indicó Finn sentado frente a mi<p>

Es la hora del almuerzo y como siempre estoy sentado comiendo con mi hermano, junto con unos cuantos miembros del equipo de fútbol, y chicas que están conmigo en el equipo de porristas. A Finn siempre le gustaba incluirme con sus amigos, y yo aceptaba, pero en ocasiones era muy molesto, porque comenzaban a hablar de sí mismos, de qué se pondrían al día siguiente- eso, la verdad me gustaba, yo amo la moda- o cual sería la próxima fiesta, a las que por cierto Finn no me dejaba ir, y no iba, no porque él no me diera permiso, solo es porque no me agradan las fiestas. Soy un adolescente especial.

-Sí, estoy molesto- gruñí picoteando con mi tenedor la ensalada. Finn me miró como preguntando a que se debía, y decidí explicárselo- el señor Froissart me puso un nueve

-¿Y eso es malo?-preguntó incrédulo, y bueno el no es de esos chicos que quieren la máxima calificación, él se conforma con ir más allá de pasar las asignaturas, por eso no entendía mi frustración

-¡Claro que es malo!-exclamé- me van a asignar un tutor, y odio los tutores

-Vamos hermanito- me animó Finn- es por tu propio bien, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Guardé silencio, porque Finn tenía razón ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?, tampoco es como si me fuera a tocar un idiota, si sabia más que yo debía de ser alguien muy inteligente, ojala agradable, los nerd normalmente no eran muy amigables, eran fríos, y gruñones. Pero Chandler, mi amigo, era una excepción.

-En tanto no te toque con un nerd- dijo Santana con burla

-¡Sí!- le siguió Puckerman- ojala no te toque un nerd, eso sí sería malo

Yo giré los ojos, si había algo que no me agradaba era la poca tolerancia de este grupo de idiotas.

-Cambiando de tema-dijo Quinn, la "reina" de la escuela, y también capitana de porristas, es la novia de mi hermano- la fiesta de esta noche...

Y ahí estaban de nuevo hablando de sus fiestas las que son solo llamadas "fiestas" para no ser tan directos y llamarlas "esta noche saldré a presumir mi nuevo auto, lo que usaré, bla, bla, bla...". Alguien debía salvarme de morir de aburrimiento escuchando esta conversación. Saqué mi teléfono y comencé a mensajear.

"Sálvame :c"

De: Kurt

* * *

><p>Pov Sebastian<p>

Solo en unos días más seria el partido de Lacrosse, y ya todo el equipo está desesperado por entrenar más y más , mi única preocupación era tener las canchas disponibles para poder entrenar para el partido, porque vamos a ganar, eso es un hecho. Di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa mientras Hunter me hablaba de la fiesta de esta noche, en la que según él se emborrachará y follará con todo lo que se mueva. Escuché mi teléfono y lo saque de mi bolsillo, sonreí al leer el nombre.

"Sálvame :c"

De: Kurt

"¿Qué sucede?"

De: Le Vert

Sip, yo soy "Le Vert", pero nadie podría saberlo, y no pensaba dejar de serlo, es mi única oportunidad para hablar con Kurt, y me encantaba hablar con él, es divertido, ingenioso, y este es mi gran plan para saber más de él, aunque no tenga idea de quién soy.

"Estoy aburrido"

De: Kurt

"¿Y quieres que yo te entretenga? Porque tengo muchas ideas de cómo entretenerme contigo, solo necesitamos; tu cuerpo, el mío y un cuarto privado"

De: Le Vert

Voltee y observe desde mi mesa como sus mejillas se tornaban color rosa y mordía su labio inferior

"Aun no sé porque hablo contigo, podrías terminar siendo un sicópata"

De: Kurt

"Tranquilo bebé, si fuera un sicópata ya te habría secuestrado ¿Quieres que lo haga?"

De: Le Vert

"No, a menos que me digas quien eres"

De: Kurt

"¿Estás diciendo que si te digo quien soy me dejaras secuestrarte y hacer con tu cuerpo todas mis fantasías realidad?

De: Le Vert

"Quizá, pero solo si me lo dices ahora"

De: Kurt

"Oh mi Dios, esto es una tortura y una tentación muy grande, pero tendré que negarme"

De: Le Vert

"¿Por qué?"

De: Kurt

"Me gusta hablar contigo, y no quiero tu cuerpo por una noche, no solo una "

De: Le Vert

"Bien, entonces tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo :c "

De: Kurt

* * *

><p>Pov Kurt<p>

Di un bocado a mi ensalada, decepcionado, enserio tenía muchas ganas de saber quién era el chico que me mensajeaba, tendría que conseguir pistas, y se las sacaría una por una, la primera pista es "Le Vert", debo averiguar por qué se hace llamar así. Mi celular sonó nuevamente indicando otro mensaje que decía lo siguiente:

"Suerte con eso "

De: Le Vert

-¿Con quién te mensajeas tanto?- me preguntó Santana a mi lado, a la vez que me quitaba el móvil

-Santana ¡No!-grité intentando recuperar mi teléfono, pero ella se alejó y comenzó a leer los mensajes- devuélvemelo- repliqué

-¿Quien rayos es "Le Vert"? Y ¿Porqué quiere entretenerse contigo en un cuarto privado?-inquirió ella con burla, y los chicos de nuestra mesa escucharon, también mi hermano. Le arranqué el teléfono de las manos, sonrojado. A veces la odiaba.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste, Santana?-gritó Finn molesto levantándose de su silla

-Finn no exageres, no es lo que parece- dije

Lo último que necesitaba era que él averiguara quien era, y le rompiera la cara, pobre chico. Guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo . Toda la mesa me observaba con atención, sus miradas fijas y penetrantes sobre mí, lo que me puso más nervioso.

-Dame el teléfono, Kurt- me ordenó Finn

-¡No!-grité alarmado- es privado, no te lo voy a entregar

-Si no me lo das le diré a papá

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-chillé molesto, importándome lo más mínimo comenzar a hacer una escena frente a toda la mesa de los populares- yo podría delatarte también, por todas las cosas que haces en las fiestas

Pero yo sabía que no era lo mismo, en primera porque Finn es mayor que yo, y no solo eso mi padre es más sobreprotector que Finn, aun me veía como su niño pequeño, si se enteraba sacaría su escopeta, e interrogaría a todos y cada uno de los alumnos de esta escuela hasta dar con "Le Vert". Y segundo son solo rumores, no tengo pruebas de lo que Finn hace en las fiestas.

-Sabes que no es lo mismo- recriminó Finn

Antes de decirle algo mas, escuché que algunas personas comenzaban a murmurar cosas como "el hermanito de Hudson está saliendo con alguien" o tonterías de ese tipo. Ahora si quería golpear a Finn y Santana.

Sin terminar mi almuerzo me levanté y me fui. Aun faltaban las dos últimas clases para que me asignaran al tutor que me enseñaría a mejorar. Lo que me faltaba, pensé molesto, de todas formas Finn no tenía la culpa de que un chico desconocido me mandara mensajes, no debería enojarme, ya que él solo quiere cuidarme, pero a veces era tan exasperante, y ahora los rumores de que según ellos tengo novio correrán rápido. Odio los rumores.

Las dos últimas clases pasaron irritantemente lentas, ya que no las compartía con Santana o con Chandler. Tomé mis cosas para ir al salón multiuso, me asignarían un tutor, ojala no sea un nerd, no porque fuera como el "grupo de populares discrimina nerds" que descalifican a los que según ellos eran perdedores, era solo que los nerd, como ya he dicho son raros e irritantes. Abrí la puerta del salón multiuso y escuché un grito molesto.

-¡No quiero enseñarle a un idiota!

Sebastian Smythe paró su griterío al verme entrar, y yo lo mire alzando una ceja, ofendido, porque acababa de llamarme idiota, en mi propia cara. Smythe parecía estar en estado de shock, mirándome, son una expresión como si quisiera golpearse ahí mismo.

-Señor Hummel- exclamó el profesor Froissart- lo estábamos esperando, pase adelante

Yo entré, ¿Acaso señor egocéntrico-Sebastian Smythe- sería mi tutor?, pensé. No, el no puede ser, es de los que llegan tarde, falta a muchas clases, creí que era el tipo de chico irresponsable, no soy de los que juzgan sin conocer, pero vamos, Smythe también desafía a los profesores, y no pone atención en clases. Es ahí donde mis esperanzas de que no me enseñara un tarado se van a la mierda.

* * *

><p>Pov Sebastian<p>

No puedo creer lo que tengo frente a mí, es que esto significa que Dios tiene algo contra mí, o que me ama demasiado. Cuando me dijeron que tenía que ser el tutor de alguien me negué rotundamente, pensando que sería un idiota, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que al que tendría que enseñarle sería Kurt Hummel, el hermano pequeño-irresistible y tierno- del estúpido de Hudson, a quien detesto, por si se nota poco.

Kurt parecía molesto, e _inteligentemente_ deduje que fue por haberlo llamado idiota-lo que jamás fue mi intención, repito, yo no sabía que era él- me lanzaba miradas asesinas o me ignoraba, creo que después de todo soy yo el idiota.

-Señor Hummel- dijo Froissart a Kurt- Sebastian Smythe- me apuntó a mi- será su tutor

Kurt lo miro como si dijera "¡Nah!, ¿enserio?" Por lo que tuve que morder mi mejilla interiormente para no reír.

-¿Tengo opción?- preguntó resignado

- Bueno, - dijo Froissart ignorando el comentario de Kurt- normalmente las tutorías duran una hora, luego viene el conserje a sacarlos, así que los dejo

El profesor se fue y me quedé a solas con Kurt, quien sacaba cosas de su bolso, un cuaderno y un lápiz, se sentó y esperó a que yo hiciera lo mismo, lo cual hice, demasiado cerca de él, se sonrojó y bajo la mirada de una forma muy tierna. Yo miré sus labios por unos segundos y luego me abofetee mentalmente, llevaba menos de un minuto sentado junto a él y ya quería comérmelo.

- Bueno- carraspee- será mejor que comencemos

- Claro- habló con frialdad, lo que contrastaba con su rubor- pero intenta explicar lento para que mi idiota cerebro capte lo que dices- su tono fue sarcástico, pero realmente parecía ofendido

- Lo siento- dije de repente, y él me miro sorprendido por ello- no quise decir eso, bueno si, pero pensé que me obligarían a enseñarle a un idiota, no a un chico inteligente, como tu- eso ultimo pude ahorrármelo, pero no quise

El se ruborizó nuevamente, mordiendo su labio inferior. Punto para Smythe, Kurt no era inmune a mis encantos.

- Yo... Uhmm... Es...está bien- tartamudeó nervioso- no importa

- Por cierto- tomé mi mochila y saqué un cuaderno, se lo dejé sobre la mesa y él lo miro sorprendido- se te cayó ayer cuando fuiste a las canchas- "y el imbécil de Anderson intentó quitármelo" añadí en mi mente

-¿Me viste?- preguntó aun mas rojo, quizá se avergonzaba por haberse tropezado

-Si

-Oh...- bajó la mirada- gracias- murmuró bajito, pero luego me sonrió, y se veía muy lindo haciéndolo, sonreí de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Pov Kurt<p>

Por el comportamiento que tiene con el resto de las personas creí que sería un total cretino, se disculpo e incluso me hizo un cumplido, además de que enseñaba bastante bien, me ayudó con los errores que cometía los cuales eran pequeños.

-Wow- dijo sorprendido- eres muy bueno en Francés ¿Cómo es que Froissart te buscó un tutor? Eres mejor que casi toda la clase

- Si, es que no se me da mal, pero necesitaba perfeccionarlo, así mi promedio será perfecto

-¿Quién diría que el hermanito de Hudson seria una cosita tan tierna e inteligente?- dijo con burla, y yo me ruboricé, de nuevo, aun que me sentí decepcionado de que también me vea como el "hermanito de Hudson".

-Y ¿Cómo es que tu sabes tanto francés?- pregunté

-Viví en Francia por un tiempo- admitió

-Debe ser grandioso allá

-Lo es- su tono fue nostálgico, por lo que decidí no preguntar mas

Miré el reloj, y ya pasó la hora que debíamos estudiar, pasó súper rápido.

- Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir- dije guardando mis cosas- ¿te veo mañana a la misma hora?

- No puedo- dijo con una mueca- practica de Lacrosse, para cuando termine habrán cerrado la escuela

-Oh... Y si... ¿Quieres...uhm... venir a mi casa?-pregunté- no tienes que ir si no quieres, es que bueno... podemos estudiar mejor

-Sí, claro- dijo con una sonrisa radiante

- Entonces... hasta mañana- con eso tomé mi bolso y me fui.


	5. Chapter 4 Puestos y Peleas

**Capítulo 4 Puestos y Peleas**

Adoro al profesor de matemáticas avanzadas, sin duda era increíble, y simpático. Pero jamás terminé de digerir que sepa todos los rumores de los alumnos, antes que los mismos alumnos, es incómodo que los profesores se enteren de la vida personal de los estudiantes, porque luego es incómodo mirarlos a la cara. Quizá el profesor Clark tiene un confidente en cada salón de clases- que es un alumno- y que le cuenta todo, sino ¿cómo demonios se entera?. Por suerte el profesor Clark aun no llegaba, así que tenía unos minutos de hacer nada, tomé mi telefono e ingresé a Youtube, Chandler me dijo sobre un video muy gracioso, lo busqué, le dí click y lo vi. La verdad no era muy bueno, pero con el sentido del humor -nulo- de Chandler no me sorprende.

-Hey, Kurt- escuché, y levanté la vista de mi teléfono, topandome con esos hermosos ojos verdes, de Sebastian-Hola- me saludó con una sonrisa

-Hola-correspondí

-Hola-dijo torpemente

-Hola-contesté sin saber que responder nuevamente a eso

-Hola-contestó nuevamente

Intenté no reir por lo raro de esto, parecia no conocer otra palabra aparte de "Hola", y si el no fuera Sebastian Smythe, juraría que esta nervioso. Mordí mi labio inferior a la vez que guardaba mi celular en el bolsillo. El pareció reaccionar de lo poco convincente que estaba siendo, y pasó la mano por su cabello luciendo indeciso, lo que se me hacia mas raro.  
>Carraspeó<p>

-Siéntate conmigo- soltó tan rápido que casi me lo perdí, pensé en que responder pero mas que una pregunta sonó como una orden

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que fui capaz de articular, sonando estúpidamente aturdido

-Si quieres... siéntate conmigo-dijo más claro

-Yo... P-pero tú ya tienes un compañero-indiqué apuntando a un chico que se sentaba con él

-No le importará- sin aviso tomó mi muñeca y me condujo a su puesto, mi corazón se aceleró al sentir su mano alrededor de mi brazo, caminó tan rápido que tropecé un par de veces para seguirle el paso, y casi choco con su cuerpo cuando se detuvo-Oye-dijo a su compañero- te sentarás allá- indicó mi puesto ahora vació

-Pero este es mi lugar- contestó un poco atemorizado el pobre chico

-Si, y ahora tu nuevo lugar es ese de allá- indicó nuevamente mi expuesto

-Sebastian, esta bien-dije tirando de mi muñeca, donde aun me tenia sujeto para que me mirase-no es necesario que lo saques

La mirada de Sebastian se volvió mas amenazante y apretó los puños. El chico- creo que su nombre es Peter- se levantó apresurado y se fue a sentar a su nuevo lugar.

No entiendo porqué tanta insistencia para que me siente con él, no es que me moleste, pero el podría sentarse con alguien mas divertido y popular que yo, que soy popular solo por mi hermano mayor.

-Así que...- habló sacándome de mi ensimismamiento-luego de la practica de Lacrosse vamos a tu casa a estudiar

-Si-contesté sentándome en mi nuevo lugar, mas atrás que el anterior, pero mas al centro

-¿Y como te va en matemáticas?-preguntó mirando fijamente como saco un cuaderno de mi bolso, y un lápiz para realizar los ejercicios

-Bien, supongo, si no jamás me habrían puesto en matemáticas avanzadas un año adelantado

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Quince-respondí y comencé a hacer una actividad del cuaderno, levanté la vista y el se veía bastante sorprendido- ¿y tu cuantos años tienes?

-Diecisiete-yo lo miré confuso- lo que sucede es que repetí un año y bueno tu estas adelantado en matemáticas, por eso te gano por dos años-explicó

-Ohh...-por dentro moría por preguntarle porque había repetido un año, pero tampoco quería meterme en algo que quizá le molestara, algún tema personal o por el estilo, porque el es demasiado inteligente, por la notas es obvio que no repitió. Decidí cambiar de tema-y a ti ¿Cómo te va en matemáticas?

-Me cuesta, en comparación con otras asignaturas, Clark es muy enredado para explicar, necesito a alguien que me enseñe mejor. Ojala fuese alguien que tenga cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos azules- eso me sonaba a indirecta-y que se siente al lado mio- una indirecta muy directa

-¿Estas pidiéndome que te enseñe?

El sonrió, y acercó su rostro al mio de manera provocativa. Sus labios se acercaron a mi oreja, yo sentí su aliento acariciarme, y me estremecí, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, siempre que estaba con él me pasaba, no podía evitarlo, me pone nervioso, y de alguna forma, me gusta esa sensación.

-Acertaste- para como su tono es tan seductor, cerré mis ojos para

-Buenos días- se escuchó la voz de Clark

Me separé bruscamente de Sebastian, ojala el profesor no haya visto la escena o comenzaría a rumorear con su grupito de alumnos- espías. Todos contestaron con un "Buenos días" y tomaron asiento como pidió el profesor.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos trabajando en los ejercicios que nos dio el profesor, más otros que mandó de tarea e interrogaría sobre ellos, por suerte no se memorizaban las formulas, así que resultaría fácil realizarlos por si me llamaban. Pero había una duda en la punta de mi lengua que no estaba seguro de hacer, y como mis labios se controlan solos la hice.

-¿Porqué me pediste que me sentara contigo?- lo pregunté tan rápido que no sé si capto

-Porque te quería cerca-su respuesta sonó siempre, pero su mirada fija sobre mi me hacía pensar que estaba esperando mi reacción

-¿Por... por qué?-tartamudeé

-Porque quiero estar contigo

-¿Por qué?- cuestioné nuevamente

-Sé-secundó la voz de Hunter, que estaba sentado atrás de nosotros-¿Por qué?

Sebastian giró su cabeza para mirarlo molesto, y la sonrisa de Hunter desapareció, e ignoró a Sebastian para continuar con la actividad.

-Ustedes, guarden silencio- nos ordenó Clark, rezé mentalmente para que no se diera cuenta de que estoy sentado en otro puesto de que él me asignó- Hummel ¿Por qué esta en ese lugar?

Busqué en mi mente alguna excusa, pero no encontré ninguna, en cuanto a la verdad no podía decirle que "Sebastian me pidió que me sentara aquí porque me quiere cerca y quiere pasar tiempo conmigo". No, porque conociendo a Clark se montaría un escenario y toda la escuela terminaría por tener una idea equivocada.

-Yo le pedí que se sentara conmigo-respondió Sebastian, sus ojos fijos en el profesor, como si lo retara con la mirada- necesito que me enseñe matemáticas

-Claro, matemáticas- escuché la voz sarcástica de Hunter

-¿Dijo algo señor Clarington?- cuestionó Clark

-No Profe, nada

El profesor volteo y continuó escribiendo los ejercicios

-Kurt ¿Puedes explicarme esto?- preguntó Sebastian mostrándome un ejercicio

-Son propiedades logarítmicas- tomé su cuaderno y escribí mientras le explicaba- el logaritmo de B multiplicado por C en base A, equivale al logaritmo de b en base A más logaritmo de C en base A

-Entiendo-murmuró, y marcó la alternativa correcta, me sonrió y continúo trabajando

-No eres como creí que serias- murmuré, y él se me quedó mirando

-¿Cómo creíste?- preguntó

-¿Qué?- no me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta

-¿Cómo pensaste que sería?

-Uhm... yo…- bajé la mirada nervioso

-Vamos, dime, sin miedo, sé que a simple vista soy un cretino

-No, bueno sí- admití, y el rio- a veces lo pareces, digo, le contestas a los profesores faltándoles el respeto, eres un poco, o demasiado egocéntrico, y te crees el rey del mundo- él abrió su boca para replicar, pero lo interrumpí- ya no pienso eso, quizá lo de egocéntrico sigue, pero no eres un cretino, y encuentro que es estúpido que dejes que todos vean un lado tuyo así

Él sonrió complacido, como si lo que acababa de decir realmente tuviera un gran significado para él, continuó haciendo los ejercicios, y no me contestó algo más.

* * *

><p>Pov Sebastian<p>

Atrapé la pelota de goma con la maya del palo, para luego moverme ágilmente hacia la red del equipo contrario, pasé a Hunter, quien formaba parte del equipo rival. Punto. Un muy buen punto el partido comenzó hace diez minutos, y somos diez jugadores en total, por ello nos dividimos cinco y cinco, dos medio campistas, dos defensores y un portero, a cada lado.

Miré hacia un árbol, donde estaba Kurt sentado, bajo la sombra, cubriéndose del sol, tenía un cuaderno en sus piernas y jugueteaba con un lápiz sobre este. Levantó la vista del cuaderno y me observó. Se ruborizó a la vez que miraba el cuaderno en sus manos. Fruncí el ceño confundido, y les dije a los chicos que tomáramos un receso.

* * *

><p>Por Kurt<p>

Al darme cuenta de lo que estab dibijando, no pude evitar querer quitar la pagina y arrugarla para que jamás alguien la vea. El dibujo consistía en la silueta de un chico jugando Lacrosse, y le pinté el cabello de color castaño y ojos verdes, inconsientemente dibujé a Sebastian Smythe. Cerré el cuaderno y lo metí en mi bolso, si alguien lo ve moriría.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó alguien atrás mio, por lo que me sobresalté, y lo escuché reír-lo siento, no quería asustarte- se disculpó Sebastian

-No importa- contesté cerrando disimuladamente el cierre de mi bolso

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-cuestionó nuevamente

-La tarea- mentí

-¿La tarea?-preguntó extrañado

Yo asentí nervioso y el sonrió malévolamente, esa sonrisa me hiso estremecer, me quitó mi bolso he intentó abrirlo, pero yo me abalanzé sobre él, impidiéndoselo, los dos agarramos el bolso. Y en un mal movimiento su espalda se fue hacia atrás y chocó contra el piso levvandome a mí con él. Así teminamos, yo sobre él, ambos recostados sobre el piso, mi bolso junto con el cuaderno pasando a segundo plano. Sentí sus manos agarrar mis caderas, y la verdad no sé si intentaba apartarme o acercarme más a él.

Mi cuerpo se fue hacia adelante, y coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho, para no aplastarlo más. Sus pulgares acariciaron con movimientos circulares mis caderas, y yo apreté más mis manos sobre su pecho, estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración sobre mis mejillas, las cuales no podían estar más calientes. Poco a poco se acercó más, y no dudo que hubiera anulado la distancia de no ser porque escuchamos una voz.

-Smythe- Sebastian dejo de mirarme directamente, y volteó. Blaine Anderson estaba ahí parado, con su chaqueta de cuero colgando de una mano sobre su hombro, parecía molesto, y no me refería a su actitud de siempre, parecía realmente molesto- dile a tu equipo que se largue, se supone que mi equipo y yo debemos entrenar ahora

Sebastian rodeó mi cintura y se levantó conmigo aun pegado a su cuerpo. Los hombros de Blaine se tensaron notoriamente, y Sebastian le sonrió triunfante, ¿Acaso están compitiendo por algo de lo que yo no me enteré?

Dejé de sentir una gran calidez en mi cuerpo y pecho cuando Sebastian me soltó, para contestarle a Blaine.

-Tendré que informarte Anderson, que las canchas no te pertenecen, no me moveré, ni a mi equipo. Diría que lo siento, pero no es así.

Blaine apretó los puños y dio un paso adelante, e iba a avanzar más hacia él, pero llegó Sam Evans, quien al parecer es el mejor amigo de Blaine, y compañero del equipo de boxeo.

-Smythe, ya te lo ordenó Blaine-dijo Sam- tienes que quitar s tu equipo

-Nadie me dice que hacer- contestó Sebastian, mirando a Blaine de mala forma cuando notó que este me miraba detenidamente, de pies a cabeza, Sebastian se colocó frente a mí, como si con eso pudiera apartarme de Blaine y Sam.

Observé a mí alrededor a alguien que parara a Blaine, Sam y Sebastian, porque no me sorprendería que se agarraran a puñetazos con todo ese odio contenido. Pero lamentablemente lo que vi no ayudaba en nada; ya que Hunter venía corriendo hacia acá, y eso solo echaría más leña al fuego.

-Una pelea ¿y no me invitaron?- preguntó divertido Hunter-Anderson- dijo a modo de saludo- Evans, y tu…- dijo mirándome- ¿Vienes en representación de tu hermano? ¿Acaso al muy cobarde de Hudson le da miedo enfrentarnos y manda a su hermanito pequeño?- su manera de hablar sobre Finn y de mi me dieron unas incontenibles ganas de golpearlo

Hunter dio un paso hacia mí, pero Sebastian me tomó de la cintura, jalándome hacia él, e impidiendo que Clarington se aproximara a mí, yo nuevamente noté los hombros de Blaine tensarse.

-Hunter-habló Sebastian con tono de advertencia- ya te dije que no te atrevas

¿Atrevas a qué? Pregunté mentalmente, pero mis pensamientos volaron hacia los ojos de Blaine, lo cuales quemaban la mano en mi cintura, perteneciente a Sebastian.

-Como sea- comentó Hunter rodando los ojos- a estos- apuntó a Blaine y Sam- ¿Quién los invitó?

-Escúchame imbécil- le gruño Blaine- o se largan o los saco a golpes

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- le retó Sebastian soltándome, y parándose frente a Blaine, y este, en lugar de quedarse de brazos cruzados, le dio un empujón en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder un paso, para no caer.

Mierda, pensé, sintiéndome tan inútil, se iba a armar una pelea, corrección, _otra_ pelea, ¿Cómo es que pelean tanto por su popularidad? ¿O por las canchas? No seguí pensando, porque ahora Sebastian acababa de devolverle el empujón a Blaine, y cada vez que uno empujaba al otro lo hacían con más fuerza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, o mejor dicho sin siquiera pensarlo, me planté en medio de ambos extendiendo mis brazos para que mantuvieran su distancia el uno del otro, y dejaran de empujarse, porque esto estaba pasando a mayores, Sebastian se detuvo al instante, y Blaine también

-Creo que es suficiente- les llamé la atención- ¿No pueden solo compartir las canchas?

Anderson rió divertido, y sin previo aviso se acercó casi pegando su cuerpo al mío, apoyando sus manos en mis caderas, rozando con las puntas de sus dedos más abajo.

-¿Te han dicho…- comenzó a decir Blaine, y pude sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro- que a pesar de hablar un montón de incoherencias, ere muy tierno?

Intenté apartarlo de un empujón, justo como hizo Sebastian con él antes, pero claro, no soy fuerte como Sebastian. El rio nuevamente, porque aparte de no moverlo un centímetro sus manos estaban con fuerza pegadas a mi cuerpo.

-Suéltame- ordené

-¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó acercando más su rostro

-Yo haré que lo sueltes- habló Sebastian

Y eso fue suficiente para que Sebastian se abalanzara sobre Blaine y lo golpeara, Blaine muy hábilmente le dio unos puñetazos- después de todo practicaba boxeo- pero Sebastian era también muy bueno.

No sabía qué hacer para que dejaran de pelar, y para colmo Hunter y Sam no ayudaban fritando cosas como "acabalo" "rómpele la cara" o "dale justo donde le duela"

-¿Se puede saber que está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó Sue Sylvester, jamás estuve tan feliz de verla, en realidad jamás estuve feliz de verla.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Perdonen la tardanza, pero como ya e explicado a que se debe e FAA; para los que no la leen; En resumen mi computador esta medio muerto, necesito mandarlo a reparar. La buena noticia; es que no planeo abandonar la historia. Gracias por leer.


End file.
